Bullworth Bites
by Dream Of Rose Petals
Summary: Zoe's time at Bullworth was almost unknown, until that moment she met Jimmy outside her house. This is how I think she was expelled from Bullworth Academy. Zoe/Gary pairing.
1. Bullworth Blues

I decided to write a story on how I think Zoe might have got expelled from Bullworth. In this, I thought that she would be in Russell's gang because when she's in her uniform at the end of Bully, she's wearing a white shirt, like Russell and the rest of the bullies do. Also, because there's no girl in their gang, I think this might be why. Anyway, enjoy and please review!

Disclaimer - I do not own Bully or the characters.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Bullworth Blues

I've been coming to this school since I was old enough for my parents to dump me here. Do I like it here? If you asked me out right, I'd probably lie. Truth is; I do kinda like it, it doesn't pretend to be something it's not. The teachers are just as much a bunch of misfits as the kids. Do they pretend to be otherwise? No.

First day back of the year, and I was already bored. The jocks where running up and down the field, like a bunch of brain dead 'roid monkeys. The preps showing off like a bunch morons, for the cheerleaders. The nerds had barely done one lap and looked like they were going to collapse. The greasers were no were to be seen, they thought they where being rebellious by skipping class. The cheerleaders were bouncing around like a bunch of broken bimbo robots, crooning the same thing to the boys. The only group not pretending to be something their not was the bullies. They just didn't take part, and laughed at the nerds. Finally, the little kids trying really hard not to get trampled by the jocks.

It was hard for a girl to get involved in gym class, because if she didn't want to be on the cheerleader squad, then you just knew she'd be sat on the bleachers bored as hell. That's where I was. Along with my bestie Lola, she's Johnny Vincent's girl. She's a total slut, but I like her. She was stretched out, using her leather jacket as a pillow. Eunice, I don't know her to well, but I did feel sorry for her. Mr Burton - our pervy gym teacher, said she was too fat for the cheerleading squad. She was watching all the boys, stuffing her face with chocolates. Beatrice, she's one of the nerds. I don't talk to her that much. I don't hate her, it's just most of the time I can barely understand a word she says. Then there was me, sat near Lola chatting away as usual.

"Didn't you hear? Derby Harrington and Pinky Gauthier are engaged," said Lola. She looked down at the bimbo squad and pointed out which one was Pinky - they all looked the same to me.

"Great…" said I, I sounded totally bored. "Hold on, aren't they cousins?"

"Yep, inbred trust fund turds," said Lola.

"How's things with Johnny V?" said I. I was trying to change the subject, rich people didn't interest me.

"Oh, you know." She didn't sound to excited, I had my suspicions that she may have her eyes on someone else.

That was the highlight of gym class, other than attend class there was very little to do. Lola had to hang around the auto shop with Johnny, so I couldn't go there. Instead I hung around near the old school bus with Russell and his boys.

"There's absolutely nothing to do around here," said I, punctuating it with a yawn.

"Well, me and you could go out, baby" said Trent.

He was the only guy I ever thought was good looking. Well except when I was twelve, I had a thing for Derby Harrington, but I got over that after he opened his mouth and spewed his egotistical word vomit.

"Sure, why not," said I, in the same bored tone. I stood up and dusted myself off.

"Where do you want to go?" said Trent. He didn't look too enthusiastic about the date, even though he asked me

"Anywhere but here," said I.

I totally regretted saying that, when we ended up on the beach, sat under the pier eating grab cakes. I needed to do something interesting, to make up for a crap day.

"Let's make out," said I. I decided not to sugar coat it, and be completely blunt

"What?" said Trent, totally shocked like I'd asked him to marry me or something. He'd gone as white as a sheet "I mean, yeah, sure baby."

We started kissing, he didn't put much enthusiasm into it. Now, I had my suspicions that in his mind, it wasn't me he was kissing. I would have beat him to a pulp, but that'd only be fun until I had to take him to the infirmary. So I just put up with the lukewarm kissing. We broke apart and the boredom returned. I knew I had to do something to bring something exciting to boring old Bullworth, but the question was; what?

With a date like this, I was happy to get back to the dorms. Well, until I found out that bimbo wanted to have a party. Of course, she hadn't invited Beatrice and Eunice. I tried to sneak past her, but she saw me.

"Ah, Zoe. You don't look totally groady. I guess you can, like totally come," said Mandy. I felt like half of my brain cells had just died.

"Like, no thanks. I'm like totally busy, like staring at the like totally groady walls," said I. I made sure to mock her fake bimbo accent perfectly.

"Well, it's in our dorm, so deal with it. Ciao!" said Mandy.

Figures, the bimbo was too stupid to realise I was making fun of her. I was a little happier that she headed upstairs, mainly because I didn't have to hear her voice. One thing I hated more than fake people, was bimbo cheerleaders.

I sat in my dorm to do my homework, it was more interesting than the sleepover. It became more difficult to concentrate because when they all arrived, they cackled like a coven of witches around a cauldron.

"Let's play spin the bottle!" Mandy announced, like it was a honour that she wanted to play this.

"We don't have to kiss each other do we?" said Christy. She was one of Mandy's bimbos, also known as the school gossip.

"Of course not, it'll be truth or dare," said Mandy. She smiled when they all broke into a fit of giggles. All they cared about was the truth part.

At this point, I did join in. I was the only on to have the guts to accept a dare. Mandy of course had to spin the bottle first. It landed on Lola.

"Truth!" she announced. Pointless if you ask me, her life was a open black book.

"Have you slept with Johnny?" Pinky asked.

Lola winked at her and smiled, naturally this meant yes. It set them all of giggling. I wasn't surprised, Lola had already told me this shortly after they got together. She spun the bottle, and they all excitedly watched the bottle wondering who it would land on. Me. Perfect, just my luck.

"Dare," I said, I tried to sound as bored as I could.

"You have to write a love letter to that Gary Smith!" said Mandy.

I hate her more than ever.


	2. The Hole

Thank to anyone who's reviewed, it makes me happy when someone takes the time to review. :D

Disclaimer - I don't own Bully.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

The Hole

I picked up a pen, and Mandy handed me a pink piece of paper - sprayed with perfume of course. How cliché. I wrote 5 words on the paper.

_Gary, _

_I love you._

_Zoe_

I handed it over to the girls, for their approval. By the time I got it back it had hearts scribbled on it, 'Gary + Zoe' in large heart in the corner, and dumb phrases like, 'I'm in love love,' and 'My heart craves you.'

At this point I started to think Lola was just like the rest of them. Especially when they set off in a fit of giggles when they were done with it.

Of course I had to hand it to him, to complete the dare. I headed out of the dorm, all of them were practically hanging out of the window with binoculars. I was in no mood to be nice to anyone, and almost shoved some little boy in to a trash can. He'll probably go crying to the prefects, but I don't care. I hammered my fist on the boy's dorm door. The fat nerd that pees himself - Algie, answered it.

"Get Gary," I snapped at him.

"Huh… He's…" he said, almost peeing himself.

"Just go get him, Pee-Stain," I snapped. I even poked him in the chest.

He ran back into the dorm crying or peeing himself or both. I leaned against the wall, tempted to screw the note up. Then Gary came out, he leaned against the door frame.

"What?" he said, sounding like this was a waste of his time.

"Here," I said, almost throwing it at him

I walked away, leaving him there. He looked completely confused.

I decided not to go back to the dorm, they all did my head in, except Lola. It wasn't even dark yet, trust Mandy to start a sleepover this early. Instead I took a walk around campus, this place was a dump, but as far as I was concerned it was home. I was completely unaware of the fact that I was being followed. I sat down on the little wall around the Bullworth Statue - they called it a fountain, it was more like a small pool of sludgy crap.

"What's this all about?" Gary said, suddenly making me jump. He had the letter in his hand.

"What does it look like?" I said, I totally stated the obvious.

"No girls like me," said Gary, stated the obvious.

"Yeah, well shit happens," I said. I decided not to tell him the truth, this guy was on every sedative ever invented, probably.

"A date…" he said, after a few minutes silence.

One of the prep kids, Tad Spencer, over heard us. He laughed his pompous annoying laugh, I wanted to punch him. Gary beat me to it, and grabbed him by his Aquaberry vest, and was about to punch him in his obnoxious rich face, when I spoke up.

"Leave him Gary, trust fund baby will cry," I said, mocking the prep.

"Why shouldn't I hit him?" Gary shouted, sounding like a lunatic.

"Because a playground fight is nothing," I said.

"Sounds like a challenge to me," said another boy. His voice was more snobby and pompous than Tad's. Derby Harrington.

"What the hell do you want?" Gary shouted at him. He hadn't released his hold on Tad yet.

"The Hole" Derby said. He didn't need to say anymore, we all knew what he meant.

It was a large hole in the basement, two people entered. They beat the crap out of each other, the last one standing was the winner. The loser had the shame of being beaten in front of the whole school. Nothing was accomplished or solved it was a pure ego thing.

"I'll fight him," I said. I wasn't afraid of a fight like the girls in this school.

"Fantastic, tomorrow after school," said Derby.

Gary let go of Tad and looked at me. I nodded my head. This seemed to satisfy Derby because he smirked and headed back to Harrington House with Tad.

"Why?" Gary said, amazed that I'd agreed to fight.

"I'm not scared of them," I said.

I was being honest, none of those rich babies scared me. I wasn't even worried about the fight, it would be easy. I remembered the last fight in the hole, it was between Johnny Vincent and Derby Harrington. That was the day Lola and Johnny first got together, after he lost to Derby. Johnny got payback though, he beat him in a bike race.

Me and Gary walked back to the girls dorm in silence, there wasn't much to say really. We stopped out side the dorm Gary turned to face me. He looked me in the eyes, he still didn't say anything. For one horrible moment I thought he was going to kiss me.

"Good luck tomorrow," he said, and he walked away.

I walked inside, I leaned against the door, and slid down until I was sat on the floor. I hid my face in my hands, now it hit me the severity of what was going on. The resident sociopath thought I was in love with him, and I was now the first girl in Bullworth's history to enter into a fight in The Hole. I couldn't back out, or I would be known as a coward for the rest of my time at Bullworth.

Once the others had gone to sleep, I could finally get some sleep. I had horrible dreams, I dreamt that Tad had suddenly become a huge muscled guy over night. He was bigger and stronger than Russell. He beat me in three seconds and left me a bloody mess on the floor. Everyone stood there and laughed. All of them saying, "A weak girly."

I woke up screaming, now I was frightened. After I'd already accepted the challenge. Lola sat on my bed talking with me, to try and help me get back to sleep. I needed to rest up for tomorrow. The morning seemed to come too quick, the day had arrived.

There was no words to describe how frightened I was.


	3. Gary's Girl

Thank you to everyone that's reviewed.

This chapter contains a little violence.

Disclaimer - I don't own Bully.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Gary's Girl

The day flashed by before I knew what was going on, it was like blur. Even Christy's new 'hot gossip' didn't interest me - not that it ever did. I already knew what she was gossip about anyway. Tad Spencer. I didn't even realise it was time, until I left music class and Gary was waiting for me. I wasn't ready, the nerves got to me and I had to run to the bathroom and be sick. Gary was good about it, he waited outside for me. I stumbled out the girls bathroom.

"Ready?" Gary said. He could probably tell by looking at me that I wasn't.

"No, not really," I said bluntly.

"There's no backing out now," He said, not making me feel better at all. "Here, drink this before you go in the ring. the sugar buzz will help you."

He handed me a ream soda. I would have thanked him, but I was afraid that I might puke again. Along the way, everyone stared at me. Like I was a walking freak show. They followed us, it looked like the whole school was going to watch. Most fights didn't get this much attention, it was usually the cliques of the people fighting. I guess this time is completely different. Now for once a girl was fighting.

Tad was already stood in the centre of the hole waiting for me. I drank the ream soda like Gary had told me, and threw the can on the floor. Time seemed to stand still as I climbed down the ladder, I could hear every drip from the pipes and god knows what around me. I faced Tad, now I wasn't afraid. My nerves seemed to go numb.

"Chaps and paupers, welcome. We have Tad Spencer and Zoe Taylor! Who shall win? The elite or the Blue Skies trash? We shall see my friends, we shall see," Derby announced.

Then the fight began.

I aimed a punch at the rich kid's face, but he blocked me with his arms. He immediately punched me in the chest, I hunched over, winded. Tears fell from my eyes, as he circled me like a vulture circling his prey. The ream soda was a good idea, because the adrenaline kicked in. When that happens, you don't hear the noise of the crowd around you, it becomes a dull roar. The sounds of the punches seemed to be amplified. I punched him, and I didn't stop. The more he blocked, the more I punched him. He couldn't block me forever.

He was about to punch me, when I caught him on his snobby chin with my fist. That was all I needed, to catch him off guard. I punched and punched him until he collapsed on the floor. Then I don't know what happened, but something hit me in the back of the head. I landed on the floor, face down next to Tad. I rolled over onto my back, to see what happened.

I saw Bif Taylor (- no relation to me, thank god) stood there, as I passed out I saw Gary fighting him.

I don't know how long I was out, could have been hours, could have been days. Before I opened my eyes, I knew I wasn't in the hole anymore. Only because I couldn't smell the dank dirty air anymore. I finally opened my eyes, I could see a boy looking at me. I wasn't until my vision came into focus, that I realised it was Gary.

"I shouldn't have let you fight, I should have challenged him," He said. He had that weird 'scheming look' about him.

"What happened?" I said. My voice was broken and croaky.

"The filthy inbred cheated. Derby was planning it all along, if you won, he was going to set Bif on you," he explained. He clenched his fist like he was imagining he was crushing both Derby and Bif.

I didn't know what to say. I didn't understand why he would cheat, but I knew I'd get revenge on the rich inbred scum, no matter how long it took. They would pay.

That is a promise.

When I got out of the school infirmary, everyone seemed to look at me different. I didn't understand why, I hadn't won in the hole. Gary had, for beating Bif. That was the one rule of the hole - there was no rules. Only Gary seemed to believe the preps had cheated, I did to.

The drama of the hole soon disappeared, when Gary took me out on a date. A walk in the park. It would have been romantic to some, but to me it was a refreshing break from Bullworth.

"You never told me why you beat up Bif," I said, as we sat down on the grass.

"I didn't want that trust fund baby to get away with hurting you," he said, staring at the grass.

"Why?" I said, completely not getting why he would give a crap.

"Because, you're my girlfriend," he said. He looked at me this time.

Crap, that's right. That stupid letter. I thought he was going to kiss me, and he probably was, until the sprinklers went off. It soaked us both. That perve Mr Burton ran past, his tongue practically hanging out at the sight of my wet clothes.

Just my luck.


	4. Unlikely Ally

Thank you t everyone who has reviewed. :D Not much to say about this chapter, other than if you have time pleaes review.

Disclaimer - I don't own Bully.

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Unlikely Ally

As each day went on things at Bullworth were getting weird, not that anyone but me noticed. The days got cooler. Autumn was here, not that I cared. Things with Gary was taking a very weird turn. I don't know which side of him creeped me out more, the side were he tortured innocent people or the side that waited by my locker everyday after school, with a bouquet of flowers or a box of chocolates. To be honest, I preferred the first one. The first one was him, the second one was created from a lie.

The only escape I had from him was gym class. I'd stopped going. After the incident in the park, Mr Burton has been trying to talk me into joining the cheerleader squad. Dirty old creep. Instead of gym I climbed a tree near Harrington House, and hid in the side alley. No one ever found me there.

I paced the small alley waiting, there was very little else to do. Then I heard the door unlock, I grabbed a brick and climbed onto the dumpster. I was just about to pummel the person's head in, when the person held their arms over their head.

"Stop, I am not here for a fight." They had a snobby voice boyish but slightly effeminate.

Then again, I'd just described the voice of nearly every male prep. I looked at him, I didn't recognise him, which was strange considering we'd attended the same school for years. There was never a new prep, they always joined at the age of twelve. Then again, like the cheerleaders, all the preps looked the same to me.

"Then what the hell do you want?" I said. I kept the brick in my hand just in case.

"I saw you out of the window, and wondered what you were doing here that's all," said the boy.

"Waiting for the bus," I said sarcastically.

"Pauper humour, very droll," he said.

I grabbed the front of his aquaberry vest, and held up my arm to punch him. "Unless you want to leave here with a few less teeth, then get lost, scumbag!" I threatened.

He raised his hands a little, as if he was surrendering. "I didn't mean it like that," he said, almost crapping himself.

I let go of his vest and looked him in the eyes. "How did you mean it?"

"It d-doesn't matter…" he stammered. He straightened his vest up and said, "We've merely got off on the wrong foot. My name is Gord."

I nodded my head. "Zoe."

"I know who you are," he said. He spent a little too much time examining the front of his vest.

"Why? Because that arrogant leader of yours, cheated and set that dumb jerk on me?" I said bluntly.

"Precisely."

"What did you want?" I said. Being less harsh, since he acknowledged the cheating.

"Nothing much, just something to do during a very long boring afternoon," he said.

I decided it couldn't hurt to talk to him for a while. I stood up and climbed over the wall, landing in a small garden - the one with the tree I had climbed over earlier. Gord followed me over the wall. We sat down on the grass, with our backs resting against the wall, so if anyone in Harrington House were to look out the window then they wouldn't see us. It was peaceful, because no one ever came into this garden. I felt like Mary discovering the secret garden. Childish I know.

For a prep Gord was pretty cool, well he didn't talk down to me. It was easy to talk to him, I found myself telling him about the sleepover, I left out the part about Lola admitting to sleeping with Johnny and me having to write the love letter. He laughed, it sounded strange with his snobbish accent.

"Girls are a different breed, indeed," he said. He wiped a tear from his eye, with his hand.

"Dumb thing about it is, didn't even want to go. I got suckered into it, because I share a room with Mandy."

"Ah, the flaw of shared accommodations," said Gord.

"She was on about having another tonight, but I couldn't think of a good excuse," I said. I froze for a minute, because I thought I heard a twig snap. I figured that I must of imagined it, and shook my head.

"Hang out in Harrington House with me," Gord said. I thought he was joking, so I laughed. "I am serious Zoe, hang out with me."

"Not a chance, first off; only preps are allowed to enter the place. Second, that'd give Derby another excuse to set that dumb jerk Bif on me. And third, wouldn't people notice if I stayed out all night?" I said.

"The first and second are true, if Derby knew about it. The third, do you care what other people think about you?"

"No, not really."

"Excellent, well see you at seven." He stood up walked over the tree I had climbed up earlier. "You should be able to get to my room from this tree, mine is the window right by it." He climbed up the tree, and jumped off the branch on the other side.

I wondered if I was crazy considering doing it, but then again I'd rather streak across the football pitch in front of Mr Burton, than attend another of Mandy's sleepovers.

With nothing to do, until seven, I headed into Old Bullworth Vale. I wanted to pick up a few things, even though Gord had invited me, I didn't want to show up empty handed. I had brought my backpack with me, I had no intention of returning to the dorm. I picked up some cans of soda, a couple of bags chips and a jar of dip. There wasn't much else to do, so I took look around Aquaberry, to see what the fuss was all about. The clerk nearly had a heart attack at the sight of me, like it was a insult that I had entered the store or something. I looked at the less pricy rack, there was some really nice stuff. Real expensive looking stuff, but priced really cheap. Then I saw the sign above the rack, 'Last season.' Stupid rich people, thinking that a out of fashion outfit was fit for the garbage or something.

I picked out a pair of jeans and a white sweater. I walked over to the counter, to pay.

As the clerk put them in a bag, he wrinkled his nose like there was a bad smell under it. "Thirty dollars," he said curtly.

I threw the money at him and snatched the bag. Making sure to knock over a display on the way out. I checked my watch, it was 4pm.

I headed to Burger to get something to eat, I'd hardly eaten all day. The double burger meal was so tempting. I sat on the pier at the beach to eat it. When I finished, someone threw a egg at me, there was yolk all down my school blouse. I stood up to shout insults involving castration, when I saw Gord running to a bunch of preps - Bif and Derby was among them. I looked down at the broken shell, there was something on it. I pieced the shell together in my hand. It had '7PM' written on it. Now it made sense, he couldn't be seen being nice to me.

I headed back to the school, instead of going to the dorms, I took a detour towards the gyms. I had to hide behind the soda machine, because I saw Mr Burton coming out of the gym wearing a fisherman's hat and some sunglasses. I didn't care what he was doing, everything about him screamed pervert.

When he'd gone were ever he was going, I climbed up the ladder to the roof and looked around to see if there was anyone around. I thought I saw someone's shadow in the corner of my eye. But I figured I was imagining things. I jumped off the roof into the garden, I ran to the wall before the lights in Harrington House went on. I didn't want anyone to see me. I stuffed the aquaberry bag into my backpack, along with the snacks. My heart was beating really fast.

It was all really exciting, which makes a change.


	5. Harrington House

I don't usually say this about many chapters, but if I had to pick a favourite chapter; this would be it. Also, I wanted the relationship with Gary to grow. She couldn't dislike him forever. I don't want her to completely hate him, or just suddenly love him. Well, read it for yourself and see. :D

Also, if anyone knows where I can find the names for all the Townies, could you please let me know? The only ones I know are the ones that are mentioned in Bully. That's Edger, Omar and Clint. Their last names would be appreciated to. I ask, because I'm considering continuing this after she gets expelled. I'm not saying she is going to get expelled yet, but when she does, I don't want to just end it there. If you want me to continue it, please let me know by reviewing or sending me a message.

Disclaimer - I don't own Bully.

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Harrington House

I climbed up the tree, I waited for a moment because I thought I heard someone talking. I recognised Gord, a fake British accent - with was Tad Spencer, and a really suck up arrogant voice. For a moment I couldn't work out who it was, but when they laughed I recognised their voice straight away. It was Derby. I was going to climb back down and head back to the dorm, when I heard them talking about me.

"When you hit that pauper with that egg, it was perfection itself," said Derby. I longed to jump through the window and punch him. "Filthy pauper needs to learn her place." He was silent for a moment, then I heard him say, "Well, good night chaps. I shall retire to my quarters."

I heard Derby leaving, all I needed was for Tad to leave, then I could knock on the window. I looked over at the window, Gord was stood with his back facing the window. He had his right arm behind his back. I could see him undoing the latch.

"Well, I think I shall retire also," said Tad.

As soon as he had gone, Gord turned around and opened the window. I climbed across the branch. He held his hand out to help me climb across the small gap. I nearly fell on him as I climbed through the window. He immediately shut the window, then the curtains. His room was very well decorated, I'd only seen decorations and furniture like this on antique programs or a TV show with rich people in it.

"Sorry about that, I couldn't get rid of them," he said. He walked over to his ornate wardrobe and retrieved a silky blue dressing gown, he handed it to me. "Here, sorry about the egg."

"Its alright., just don't make habit of it," I said. I took my backpack off and dumped it on the floor.

He left the room while I took of my yolk stained blouse. I screwed it up and stuffed it at the bottom of my backpack. I retrieved the snacks and drinks. The dressing gown was the softest thing I'd ever held. As I put it on, it felt amazing against my skin. As agreed, I changed the channel on is TV, as the signal that it was ok for him to come in. He walked in and smiled at me, he looked a the snacks and drinks.

"You didn't have to bring anything, I have plenty to eat," he said.

"Like what?"

"Caviar."

"Isn't that fish eggs?" I said, screwing up my face.

"Ah, paupers.." he said, then laughed.

"Hey!" I threw a pillow at him. This just made him laugh more. "What is it with you rich people and eating the crap parts of animals?"

"You rich people?" he quoted. He laughed a little and said, "Why is it acceptable for you to call me 'you rich people' but I can't call you pauper?"

"Because rich people is a fact, pauper is a insult," I argued.

We laughed about it and open a can of ream soda each. I had a nice time hanging out with Gord, he was no were as arrogant as I thought he would be. I didn't feel out of place in his room, even though everything in it probably cost more than my house and everything in it.

"What does Gary call you? His Little Emotional Dart Board?" He said. He laughed he sounded really arrogant, just like Derby.

I glared at him and stood up, I started shouting, "You know nothing about Gary! And who are you to go judging him? At least he defended me when that ass Derby set that brainless moron on me!"

"Shh. Look.. I'm sorry, ok? I didn't mean it! Just please lower your voice they'll hear you.." he said, his face had flushed pink.

"Lower my voice?" I yelled.

I ripped the dressing gown off and threw it at him, I was angry at myself as well as him. I grabbed my backpack and climbed out the window. As I climbed down the tree, and the cold night air nipped at my skin, I realised I wasn't wearing a blouse. It was dark, so it didn't matter. I walked through the side garden, when I bumped into someone.

"Watch it you perve!" I shouted.

The person stuttered in a croaky voice, and spun around. All the lights were on in Harrington House, so it lit up the whole garden. Some magazines he was holding were scattered all over the floor, rude magazines. When he turned around his hand had made contact with my breast. It was Mr Burton. I screamed as loud as I could.

"Rape!" I shouted as loud as I could.

Then someone hit Mr Burton in the back of the head, he knocked me over, landing on me. The pervert rolled off me and stuttered an apology. I looked up and saw Gary stood there, his eyes blazing with malice. I'd never seen him like this. He pulled his jacket off and threw it at me. I immediately put it on, Gary grabbed my hand and pulled me up off the ground. He didn't let go, we ran towards the fence and jumped over. I didn't know what to do, I'd never felt so hopeless. Luckily Gary knew what to do, he led me to the football pitch.

I didn't say anything, I had a feeling that if I asked, he wouldn't answer. He led me to the jock's store building. He let go of my hand, and pulled a loose brick of the wall near by. He smashed the padlock off the door, and opened it. Then he dropped the brick and looked at me, the angry side I'd seen only minutes ago was gone. He wrapped is arms around me and rested my head on his chest, I wrapped my arms around him and actually cried. He brushed his lips against my hair.

"It's ok, I'm here," he whispered into my hair.

In that moment, I felt safe and protected.


	6. A Crush

Thanks to everyone who's reviewed, and also to everyone who's reading this. :D

This chapter was going to be called, '5 Reasons Why I don't Fancy Gary Smith.' But then I realised there's a two word theme going on. With the fanfic title, and with the chapter titles.

Italics are what she wanted to say, but didn't.

Disclaimer - I don't own Bully.

* * *

**Chapter 6  
**A Crush

The side I never knew existed, the side that saved me from that dirty creep, was the side I liked. Yes, I liked Gary. But no more than I liked Lola, or Russell and the boys.

It was nice the way he held me, like a glove on a hand. I didn't even notice when he led me into the store building. He moved some wrestling mats so I could lay down, I rested my head on his lap.

As I was drifting off to sleep, I mumbled, "Thank you."

I don't know if I dreamt it or not, but I thought I heard him say, "They'll all pay."

For the first time in years, I didn't dream anything. But when I woke up, I had a happy feeling. Like I had dreamt something; something good. I sat up and saw Gary staring out the window. Sunlight was blazing through the small clean patches on the dirty windows. He didn't even realise I was awake. He looked like he hadn't slept a wink all night.

I touched his shoulder with my hand, he flinched like I'd hit him or something. He turned around and looked at me. He smiled. That same smile that most people in this school feared. He was scheming something.

"Morning," I said, sleepily.

"Morning" He responded. The he stood up, turning his back to me. "Do you have anything to wear?"

I thought for a moment, then I remembered my crumpled egg yolk stained blouse. I didn't want to wear the aquaberry outfit yet.

"Yeah, but it isn't clean," I said. I rummaged through the backpack and retrieved my blouse.

"Put it on, I'll wait outside." He stood up and left.

I took his jacket off and placed it on the mat, I didn't know if he wanted it back. After I put my blouse on I followed him, holding my backpack and his jacket.

"You should put that back on, it's cold," he said.

He didn't look me in the eyes, when he spoke. Without saying anything, I put his jacket on, and my backpack. Then he started walking, I had to jog to keep up with him.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"The dorms," he responded.

I didn't know which ones, it seems that he didn't feel like talking much. Everyone stared at us, like they knew something we didn't. I had a feeling that Christy had told everyone, that I didn't return to the dorms last night. But for some reason, I didn't care that everyone saw me with him. After last night, spending time with Gary wasn't so bad. He did have a kinder side, it was just buried deep inside of him.

We stopped at the Bullworth logo, in front of the school gates. Gary turned and faced me, I looked him in the eyes. The way he looked at me was as if we were the only two people in the world.

I could see the girls coming from the dorms, Mandy and Lola didn't look to happy to be near each other. Christy's eyes lit up at the sight of us, if the gossip she'd already spread wasn't juicy enough, then the rumours she'd make up about this would be ten times juicier.

"Could you meet me outside the gates in a hour?" he asked.

"Yeah, sure. What about classes?" I asked. I didn't really care about them, I just wanted to make sure he wanted to ditch.

"What about them?" he responded. He stared at some prep that passed by, his eyes were like slits.

"Do you mean we're going to.." I began to say.

"Ditch?"

"Yeah."

He nodded at me, and walked towards the boys dorm. For a moment I forgot what I was going to do, and watched him.

"Oh my god, Zoe has a crush on Gary!" Mandy shouted for everyone to hear.

I could have punched her, in fact I was going to, but Lola beat me to it. Lola punched the bimbo right in the face. She laughed at the shocked cheerleader. Then she hooked her arm around mine and smiled. She steered me towards the dorms.

"We need to get you ready for your date," she said to me.

"It's not a date, we're just hanging out," I snapped.

"Ok, whatever you say," she responded. She didn't sound like she was listening.

As soon as we got back into my dorm room, Lola looked through my clothes for some thing nice. I remembered the aquaberry outfit and fished it out of my backpack.

"What about this?" I said. I showed her the outfit.

"Perfect!" she said. Her eyes lit up at the sight of it. "See, you do fancy him."

"No I don't," I said flatly. Not seeing how the outfit was some form of proof.

"Ok, if you say so," she teased.

"I don't! For starters, he's not my type. He's on every sedative ever invented - probably. I barely know him. He tortures innocent people for kicks…" I said. Listing off all the things I didn't like about him. Then I realised, there wasn't anything else I didn't like about him. I wanted to say, _"He's kind to me. He defended me when that moron Bif attacked me. He wasthere and protected me form that creep. He gave me his jacket to keep me warm. He spent all night with me to make sure I was ok. The kind way he smiles at me sometimes. The way I feel safe when I'm with him." _

Lola counted my reasons on her fingers. "There's four, if you can come up with on more reason Then I'll believe that you don't fancy him," she said, waving her hand in front of my face.

"He's only sniffing around me, because you and the bimbos made me send that letter," I said. It was all I could think of, it wasn't a real reason. In some small way, I was happy that I had sent it.

The letter was a dare and started off as a lie, but I got what I wanted and more. I got some excitement to brighten up boring old Bullworth. What mattered most, I got a new friend. I saw the side that probably only I have seen. I smiled at the thought of how he held me last night, the way I felt when he whispered into my hair.

When had changed, I was ready to go meet him. I walked to the gates and saw him waiting for me. He turned and waved at me. There was a huge difference to how he was an hour ago. He'd probably taken his meds. It didn't matter to me. He was wearing a grey hoodie, jeans and a white pair of trainers.

I ran over to him and said, "Hey."

"Hey" he responded, holding out his hand. "Let's give the losers something to talk about."

I laughed and held his hand. I felt a warm feeling wash over me.

Did I like Gary?


	7. The Truth

Thanks to everyone that's reviewed. Also, I'm not sure whether to continue on after she gets expelled or write a sequel to this. Let me know what you think.

You know, most of my friends have asked me where I got the idea for Gord and Zoe's friendship from. I think it was probably from when I decided to collect all the gnomes, rubber bands and grottos and gremlins cards. Whenever I saw Zoe around Bullworth Town - this was about 5 times at least - she was always kissing Gord. Weird. :D I didn't want to have them dating in this, so I made them friends instead.

Thanks so much to my best friend, for proof reading this, ILY.

Disclaimer - I don't own Bully.

* * *

**Chapter 7  
**The Truth

We walked down the beach. It was different to when I came here with Trent, that was because I was bored. Being around Gary was different; no one could predict what he was going to do next. Exciting, I guess. I'll never tell her this, but I'm glad Mandy dared me to send him that note.

"Gary, remember our date in the park?" I said. I thought of when he called me his girlfriend.

"What about it?" he said. He looked at a bunch of preps. Looked like they were ditching, to.

"Why did you call me your girlfriend?" I said. It didn't matter to me, I just wanted to know.

"I don't know, isn't that what all girls want to hear?" he replied.

"Well, not me," I replied. I was a tiny bit disappointed, but I wasn't sure why.

I watched as most of the preps left, but, for some reason Gord stayed. He walked towards us, he was looking at me.

"Move it, moron!" Gary taunted. He let go of my hand and shoved Gord.

"No need, chap. I wish to speak with Zoe," Gord said.

"Five minutes," I said. I looked at Gary.

"Fine. I'll go get some ice cream, this moron better be gone when I get back," Gary said.

He left us to talk. At first Gord didn't say anything. I was still mad at him, so I didn't say anything either.

"I'm sorry about last night, I didn't mean to upset you," he said. He did look like he meant it.

"It's alright," I said. I shrugged my shoulders.

"No, it's not… look what happened to you," Gord said.

"Well, it doesn't matter now, does it?" I snapped.

Gord just looked at me for a moment. He didn't say anything but I could tell that he was thinking about whatever rumour Christy had spread.

"I must leave, the others are waiting for me at the gym," he said.

"Yeah," I said.

I walked away from him, leaving him there. Gary came walking towards me holding two ice creams. He handed me one, and we continued our walk. The ice cream was okay; I don't usually like vanilla. We talked about everything. It was so easy to talk to him.

"Why don't we get some friends together and hang out at the carnival?" I asked. It would be fun, and I don't think I've ever seen Gary hang out with anyone.

"Friends are for the weak," he said.

This time, I did feel a little wounded. It made me wonder, if he didn't want friends, then what was I to him? I finished my ice cream as we reached the old lighthouse. I turned and faced him, I had to ask him.

"If you don't want friends, then what am I to you?" I asked. It wasn't until after I'd said it that I realised how needy I sounded.

He didn't say anything; instead he wrapped his arms around me. I had that same feeling, as what I had last night. That feeling of being completely safe. I wrapped my arms around him. Just being in his arms was enough for me. Then, he kissed me. I wasn't expecting it, but I wanted to kiss him. As we broke apart, I smiled at him.

Then, as a buzz kill to our happy moment, I heard the mind-numbing tone of Mandy's voice.

"Oh, my god! Zoe, Gary imagine seeing you here!"

She walked towards us, hanging on to Ted's arm. Just my luck, the head bimbo and the captain of the moronic football team, of all people. I held onto Gary's hand and smiled at them. I didn't want to give them the satisfaction of thinking they were ruining everything.

"Hi Mandy, Ted," I said. I made sure to speak with the most false happy tone I could.

"Me and Ted were on a date," Mandy said. She looked at Ted like he was the most gorgeous boy in the whole world, and any girl would kill to be in her place. "And I saw you two, and we just had to come over and say hi."

"Great," I said sarcastically.

"It looks like you to are getting on well. You can thank me for that letter later," she said.

Gary was suddenly interested now. He stared at Mandy. "What letter?"

"Didn't Zoe tell you? Naughty-naughty Zoe!" she said. She shook her head at me and tutted. "Me and the girls dared her to give you that love letter."

I wanted to punch her; damage that 'pretty' face of hers.

"Dude, you must be the only one that doesn't know," Ted said.

Gary let go of my hand and looked at me. He looked almost as angry as he did last night.

"You only like me because this bimbo dared you?" he shouted.

"At first, yes… but that's before I got to know you," I said. It almost sounded like I was pleading for my life.

"I see how it is; let's keep sociopath Gary happy, so he doesn't hurt us!" he said, putting on a girlish mocking voice.

"Gary, it's not like that!" I said.

"What is it like, then?" he said.

He looked at me for a second, waiting for me to respond. I couldn't. It was exactly like that. He shook his head at me and stormed off.

"Woopsie!" Mandy said. She laughed.

I couldn't control myself; I punched her right in her bitchy face.

"You shallow, two-faced slut! You can't stand to see anyone happy, can you? You just have to stick your fake nose into it and spoil it!" I shouted.

I left them there. I didn't go looking for Gary. I knew he would be too angry to listen to me. There was only one person I could talk to, someone who had more than her share of guy troubles. Lola.

I headed straight back to school, completely ignoring the clique territory rules. I walked into the auto shop garage.

"I need to speak to Lola!" I said loudly. I wasn't going to take no for a answer.

Lola was sat on the work bench, playfully running her fingers through Johnny's hair as he kissed her neck. She looked over at me, her smile fading when she saw my face. She pushed him away and jumped down off the bench. She hooked her arm around mine, and steered me towards the dorms.

I told her everything and cried.


	8. Mr Burton

Emotional chapter. That's all I can say about this one. Enjoy.

Italics is a written note.

Disclaimer - I don't own Bully.

* * *

**Chapter 8  
**Mr Burton

I never thought I'd care about a guy, I always believed I'd end up alone. The time I had spent with Gary made me happy. I felt complete. I understood why people fell in love. It was wrong that it was stolen away from me, before I could get my head around how I felt about him.

Each day was a blur, a uneventful blur. Well, that's how it felt to me. Aliens could have invaded and enslaved the human race, and I wouldn't have noticed. I don't know how Lola put up with me, but she did. She made Mandy switch rooms with her, so she could be there for me. She talked to me when I wanted to cry myself to sleep, she was there to stop me when I wanted to go to the boys dorm and beg Gary to forgive me, she would be there for me when I passed him in the corridor.

Classes were the worst, at the start of the winter term our classes changed. Gary was in all my classes. I felt like my heart would shatter every time I heard his voice, or if I saw him in the corner of my eye.

No one knew how he was handling it, he didn't want friends. When I saw him, he seemed quieter than normal. Then after a week he was back to his normal self, insulting people and picking on the weak - as he called them.

I sat in chemistry class not paying much attention to what Dr Watts was saying. It was pointless anyway, he was tripping on the chemical fumes and calling us 'foul demons of hell.' I was day dreaming of that kiss, I shared on the beach with Gary only a month ago. It was hard to know what was real or what I'd made up. I was brought back to reality, by a stink bomb smashing into my desk - thrown by Tad Spencer. I choked for air, as the smell blocked my nasal passage. I grabbed him by the front of his aquaberry sweater and raised my fist to punch him.

"Watch it, moron!" I shouted. As soon as the words left my mouth, I let go of him. I couldn't believe how much I sounded like Gary. He occupied my thoughts, taunted me in my dreams, and now I was using his own phrases.

I grabbed my textbook and stormed out of the class, I didn't care if I got into trouble. I had to get away from everyone. I ran to the girls dorm, it was my only sanctuary away from Gary. The way I felt, if it would ease my pain, I would cut out my own heart. Just so I could feel normal again.

I walked upstairs to my room, I needed to grab a towel and my toiletries. I seriously needed a shower. Not just to get rid of the smell, but to relax. Lola had left me a note on my pillow.

_Zoe,  
__I hope you're ok, Hun. I'll be back late tonight, got a date with Johnny. We'll be keeping each other warm tonight, if you catch my drift.  
__You can tell me all about your day, when I get back.  
__Lola. X_

The note made me happy for a moment, that I still had a friend like Lola. I walked to the bathroom, and got undressed. The warm water soothed the pains of my body, but left the ache in my heart untouched. I let myself cry for a minute, until I heard a noise. Someone chuckling, a man. I slowly peered around the curtain and saw Mr Burton stood there, holding my underwear. I screamed and grabbed my soap and threw it at him. He yelled and dropped my underwear, he ran out of the bathroom.

I sat on the shower floor in shock. My chin resting on my knees, I wrapped my arms around my legs, rocking back and forth. I didn't even realise when the hot water had run out, my whole body had gone numb. Everything around me felt like it was mocking me. I heard someone's voice.

"Zoe… Are you still in here?"

I didn't recognise their voice, or my brain didn't want me to recognise them. Someone pulled back the shower curtain, I looked up at them. It was Mandy.

"Zoe… can you hear me?"

I nodded, to show that I did. I couldn't speak, I was too in shock.

"I heard you screaming and saw Mr Burton running out of here. He didn't touch you did he?" Her voice sounded like she was concerned.

Again, I shook my head. She grabbed my towel and held out her hand. I reach out and held it. She helped me up and left me to dry myself and get dressed. I stumbled to my room, I could have just passed out on my bed. Mandy followed me.

"You need to go to Dr Crabblesnitch about this," she said.

She put my things away for me, because I seemed to have lost the ability to do anything. I looked at myself in the mirror. My face was pale, I looked like I'd died inside.

I found my voice again. "Yeah, ok."

Mandy held my arm and led me to the main school building, everyone was staring at me. It was probably because of how pale I looked, or because I was walking with Mandy. Everyone knows I hate her. We walked through the main door, Mandy suddenly stopped.

"Urr… maybe this is a bad time," she said awkwardly.

"Why?" I said.

I looked around and saw posters of me, fighting Mr Burton. Tad was putting up a fresh poster, because Gary had just ripped one down.

"Photoshop is a wonderful thing, isn't it pauper?" Tad taunted.

I didn't know what to say or do, they were everywhere. Each poster mocking me. I looked at Mandy. I couldn't speak, my voice had gone again. Mandy steered me up the stairs to Dr Crabblesnitch's office. Miss Danvers was sat at her desk, like she always was.

"Yes?" she said curtly.

Mandy spoke for me. "We need to speak to Dr Crabblesnitch."

"Names?" She asked curtly.

"Mandy Wiles and Zoe Taylor."

"Sit and wait," she snapped.

We sat down on the couch and waited.

My whole world had crashed around me.


	9. Thanks Mandy

Thanks to everyone that reviewed, I appreciate it. This chapter had so many names at first it was going to be called 'Crappy Halloween' but, I thought that would only apply to some of it. I had so many ideas how it was going to go, that it wasn't until I sat down and wrote it, that it really came together. Here's some of the names it was going to have; 'Dumped Again', 'Head Cheerleader', 'Sorry Lola', 'My Gary', 'In Trouble', 'Typical Student', 'Healed Heart'. I hope you enjoy it. :D

Disclaimer - I do not own Bully.

* * *

**Chapter 9  
**Thanks Mandy

Miss Danvers headed into the headmaster's office, she had a slight spring in her step. It was common knowledge that she had a thing for the headmaster. I stared at the floor; I wanted to cry, I wanted to break something. The thing I wanted so much was to run out of this small office, grab Gary and kiss him so passionately even people he hates would feel pleasure. Mandy handed me a tissue.

"If you want to cry, it's totally ok, you know," she said. Again her voice had that concerned tone.

"Nah, I'm good," I lied. I held the tissue in my hand. I wondered how Mandy knew that I had done nothing, any other time she would have made some twisted lie that I invited him in there.

"I know how you feel you know, the amount of times he did that to me, when I've been in the girls locker room." She sounded serious.

"Why didn't you tell anyone?"

"He promised I could be head cheerleader, if I kept my mouth shut."

I was about to respond, but Miss Danvers came back. She shut the door behind her, that wasn't a good sign. I was either in huge trouble or the headmaster didn't want to see us.

"The headmaster isn't pleased with you, until he decides on a suitable punishment, you are to return to your classes. Run along now children," she said in the most patronising way.

We left the office. I leaned against the wall, I couldn't go to class; Gary would be there.

"Come to cheerleader practise with me, I have like a ton of new moves to practise. I would ask the girls but they've got to study for a pop quiz," Mandy suggested. I didn't know why she was being so nice to me, last time I actually spoke to her, I punched her in her face.

"Alright," I replied. It was better than sitting in class, feeling like my heart had been stabbed out every time I heard his voice.

Everyone stared at us as we walked to the gym, but I didn't care. They could all go jump off a bridge for all I care.

"I'll talk to Gary for you, if you want," Mandy said.

"What good would that do?" I replied.

"I could explain that the letter was totally my fault, and you only wrote a tiny part of it. Try to get him to talk to you again."

"Why?"

"Because when me and Ted saw you on the beach, it was so obvious that you really did like him. I feel really bad about ruining it, I really do," she said. She did sound sincere and I actually believed that she meant it.

"Alright, the worst that could happen is you make it worse."

Cheerleading practise wasn't so bad, tiring yes. Mandy had gotten a spare uniform for me so I didn't look out of place. I wouldn't become a cheerleader, but I did enjoy it. Most of all I was surprised just how well me and Mandy got on. I always used to assume she was a bimbo slut.

When we where heading back to the dorm, we parted ways at the Bullworth logo. I headed to the girls dorm - Mandy headed towards the boys dorm. I ran straight up to my room and looked out the window. She was stood at the bottom of the steps, all the boys that past checked her out. I felt kinda sorry for her, but at the same time glad that no one looked at me like that.

I saw Gary walking from the main building, he looked like he was holding something. Probably a can of Beam Cola and a chocolate bar. He did enjoy a after school snack. I smiled as I looked at him, he wasn't the most gorgeous guy in the world, but to me he was almost perfect.

As soon as he reached the dorm, Mandy immediately started talking to him. I couldn't tell if it was going well or not, but they did talk for a while. Well, longer than 5 seconds. That's how long most of his conversations last. It's normally, "Hi Gary", "Move it Moron", Gary shoved them out the way. I laughed at the thought of it. He walked into the boy's dorm, and Mandy headed back here. I sat down on my bed, it hadn't gone well, I just knew it.

When Mandy walked through the door I said; "How did it go?"

"Well, among other things, he could me a slutty bimbo and told me to keep my plastic nose out," she replied. She sat down next to me and sighed.

"What did you tell him?" I asked.

"Everything."

"It's cool, At least you tried."

A week had passed since me and Mandy had settled our differences. Lola wasn't speaking to me, I tried to make it up to her but she wouldn't listen. I got my costume ready for Halloween, Mandy had lent me her cheerleader outfit and her blue ribbon. She didn't take it as a insult that I wanted to go as her, in fact she took it as a huge compliment. I pretended that I was happy, but really I wanted to scream and hurt someone.

I got involved in pranking a few kids, but it reminded me of Gary. He loved to make weaker people squirm. I ran to the carpark and leaned against the bike garage door. I started to cry, but it made me angry. Not angry at anyone, angry at me because I'd let him get to me so much. I turned around and kicked the door, it didn't hurt as much as it wanted to so I kicked it again.

"If your trying to hurt yourself, smacking your head against a brick wall is more effective."

I spun around on the spot, to find Gary leaning against the wall. He wasn't wearing a costume, he was wearing his normal school uniform. I tried to look like I didn't care about him, or that he saw me trying to break my own foot.

"Can't a girl kick a metal door in peace?" I snapped.

I thought he was going to argue back but he just laughed. I smiled a little bit, I liked this side to him; the less angry one.

"Why aren't you wearing a costume?" I asked.

"I am, being a student here is torture. So, I am the typical Bullworth student." He walked towards me and placed his hands on my waist, he pulled me closer to him.

"What are you doing?"

"Isn't it the typical student's dream to make out with the head cheerleader?"

I had a feeling I was forgiven, so I let him kiss me. It was amazing, in those minutes all the pain I had felt was washed away. I knew he probably didn't feel the same as I did, but I didn't care.

As long as I could have moments like this, nothing else mattered.


	10. Friends Again

Sorry this took so long to write, I've been really busy lately. Anyway, enjoy!

Disclaimer - I don't own Bully.

* * *

**Chapter 10  
**Friends Again

It been a week since Halloween, and Gary hasn't spoken to me at all. I tried to speak to him a few times, but he acted like he hadn't heard me. So, I gave up. I realised I'd been unfair to some of the people in my life, just because of my growing feelings for Gary. They were mad at me, so I doubted they would listen if I tried to speak to them. Instead I took a walk down the beach, I found it soothing. On the pier near the old beach house, I could see two people sat at the small part over the water. I walked closer, one of them looked kind of muscly and the other not as muscly as the other. Then I heard a really fake British accent.

"Ha! There is no way you can beat my swimming record!"

"Just watch me, in fact let's race," said the muscly one. He didn't have that fake accent and he didn't sound like that jerk Bif.

I walked closer and was surprised to see that it was Ted! He was actually hanging out with a prep! I couldn't believe it, it was like being told that the nerds were athletic. Something you had to see to believe.

Ted stood up and waved at me. "Hey, Zoe, can you time us?" He shouted.

I had nothing better to do, so I walked across the small pier to them. "Sure, not like I'm in a hurry or anything."

"Awesome. Right, Justin get ready." Ted handed me a stopwatch, I knew how to use it because I'd been hanging out with Mandy and the jocks lately. The guys were always competing; who was the fasted runner, who could throw the most foot balls in 30 seconds, and so on.

It was when they stood up when I realised they were wearing only swimming trunks. I flushed red when they jumped in the water, I immediately pressed the button on the stopwatch. Ted was a lot buffer than I thought he was, now I could see why Mandy liked him. He was just her type, muscly and good looking. Ted maybe more athletic, but Justin was certainly the better swimmer. He beat Ted to the buoy and made it back first. I stopped it and showed it to them, because I wasn't paying attention.

"Record time," Justin declared smugly.

Ted just laughed and said, "Yeah, yeah. I'll beat you next time." He was actually joking with the prep.

Justin laughed, then he looked at me. "Oh, what time is it? I promised Parker we would play poker."

I checked my watch. "5:30," I replied.

"Oh, heck! I was supposed to be there twenty minutes ago." He grabbed his towel and rushed into the old beach house.

I looked at Ted for a few moments, I never suspected that he would be friends with a prep.

"How did that happen?" I asked.

"What happen?" he replied. He rubbed the towel on his wet hair.

"You, make friends with Justin," I said, stating the obvious. Then again he wasn't gifted with brains.

"Ah, first year. I doesn't bother me that he's a prep, because that's not totally who he is."

There was something in what he said, that reminded me of Lola. I'd met her on my first day at Bullworth, and we got on straight away. I realised, I had to suck it up and apologise to her. If Justin and Ted could make their friendship work, then why couldn't me and Lola? When Ted had got changed he walked back to the school with me. Mandy was waiting at the gates, she threw her arms around his neck and kissed him on the cheek.

"See you both later," I said. Neither of them noticed, they were too busy making out.

I headed to my dorm, I was going to leave a note for her then go to Harrington House and sort things out with Gord. As soon as I entered the dorms, Angie walked up to me.

"Hi, Zoe. I was wondering, if you weren't doing anything, do you want to hang out at the carnival?"

"Yeah, sure," I replied. I figured I might as well, I needed something to get my mind off Gary.

"Great! I'll meet you at the school gates at seven!"

She headed off to her dorm. When I arrived at my own, Lola was getting changed. I decided to just apologise to her.

"Lola, I'm sorry," I said sincerely.

"No, it's me that should be apologising. When Christy told me she'd see you hanging out with Mandy, I was mad at you. I thought you'd ditched me for her. But Mandy told me what happened to you, and I felt really bad for acting like that."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because sometimes it's easier to be angry, than admit you were wrong. Sorry for my behaviour."

"It's ok, I probably would have acted the same way."

We both laughed and hugged each other. I was glad we were talking again, I'd hate to lose a friend like her. It turned out that Angie had invited Lola aswell. She helped me pick out a outfit to wear and I did her make up for her.

It was like we'd never fell out.


	11. Matchmaking Friends

Thanks to everyone who's reviewed, thank you so much! Now, to me this one is the best one yet. Well, enjoy!

Disclaimer - I don't own Bully.

* * *

**Chapter 11**  
Matchmaking Friends

We met Angie at the gates, Christy had been invited to. Well, they were best friends, so it made sense. It was fun at the carnival, we went on the rides and attempted some of the games. We didn't get many tickets, but it was all good fun. Me and Lola went on the roller coaster, we tried to convince Christy and Angie to go on it with us, but they wouldn't. It was past curfew when we got back to the dorms, but it was worth it.

I was tired the next morning and didn't really listen to what Mr Matthews was saying. I was brought back to reality by someone speaking to me.

"Bolivia isn't in Mexico."

I looked at them, all I saw was blonde hair and glasses. Then I realised it was Beatrice, the nerd girl.

"Oh, yeah.. sorry, I spaced out for a minute," I replied. I wondered why she was trying to help me, I'd barely spoken a word to her all year.

"Understandable, if the rumors going around are true. I don't usually listen to gossip, most of the time it is all nonsense made up to hurt someone."

"Yeah, there's more to it than that."

I was glad when the bell rang, so I could meet up with Lola and eat lunch. We sat on the broken part of the wall, near the auto shop class, eating sandwiches. I was glad that Johnny wasn't there, because it was awkward when they started making out.

"You should go out on a date, to take your mind off everything," she suggested. That was her solution to everything.

"Why? My last date was a disaster." That was the understatement of the century.

"Yeah, with _him_. But maybe if you go out with someone else, it might be different." I was grateful that she didn't say his name.

"Who?" There wasn't really any other boys I liked.

"I'll arrange a blind date for you."

When she said that, I wanted to smash my head on the wall until my brains started to leak out. I just knew she'd set me up with one of the greaser boys, they were nice and everything, just not my type. I acted like I was grateful, but really I wished she wouldn't. I almost jumped for joy when the bell rang, so I could end the conversation. Thanks to Mandy I didn't have to go to maths, she had arranged for me to help her practice cheerleader routines.

I walked to the gym, I didn't need to bring a change of clothes or anything Mandy set up a locker for me in the girl's changing room. There was a spare uniform in the locker waiting for me. I got changed and then tied my hair back into a low ponytail. I walked out the changing room, then I heard someone's voice.

"Heh, you're just like them."

I turned around and saw Gary leaning against the wall, his arms folded against his chest.

"Just like who?" I replied. I was a little taken back, he hadn't spoken to me in just over a week.

"Mandy and the rest of those bimbo cheerleaders," he said, like he was stating the obvious.

"No, I'm not!" I snapped.

"No, your right," he said holding up his hands. Then he pointed at me. "You are one of them."

"No, I'm not!" I repeated. I didn't snap at him this time, because all the peices started to fall together. I was skipping classes to practise, the jocks treated me like I was one of them, I had my own locker in the girls changing room, I was wearing a cheerleader uniform. I just stared at him.

He laughed at me. "Well, see you around, bimbo." He walked towards the stairs.

"Yeah, well, you're a terrible kisser!" I shouted at him. I was lying, but saying that to him was my revenge for calling me a bimbo.

He turned around and glared at me, his eyes like slits. I couldn't move, it was the same way he looked at Mr Burton that night, in the garden next to Harrington House. He truly hated me, I'd ruined it. He stormed up the stairs, it took me a few minutes before I could move to follow him. Then as I reached the top of the stairs, I realised everyone had heard me. They were all there; Mandy, Angie, Christy, Pinky, Tedd and the other jocks. All of them staring at me, mouths open.

"What are you lot looking at?" I snapped.

Everyone except Mandy carried on with what they were doing. She walked over to me.

"The guys are playing dodgeball against the greasers, we were asked to cheer for our team, to show some support," Mandy explained.

"It's alright, it's all good practise, right?" I replied. Whether I liked it or not I was a cheerleader, no point crying about it.

To spite Gary I was going to be the best cheerleader I could be. I was really angry about him calling me a bimbo. I vented my anger by focusing on the routines.

The jocks won of course, they were the more athletic. After the game, we went to the seating area near the clubhouse. All I could think about was the night Gary saved me and brought me here. I shook my head, I had to stop thinking about him like that, he didn't like me back. Well, I'll have the last laugh. I'll go on that date with whoever Lola sets me up with, and leave Gary to play his games.

"The cheers were better his time," Ted said.

He had his arms around Mandy, holding her close to his muscly body. She had her arms around his neck.

"I know right! Zoe was so focused." She turned her head, taking her eyes off Ted for a few moments, to look at me. "You were awesome!"

"Oh, thanks, I was just doing the routines you taught me," I said modestly.

"Well, we won, you know what that means, Babe?" Ted said. He kissed her on her neck.

She resumed staring at him, like every girl in the world would kill to be in her place. "We go on a date, tomorrow.." she replied. She kissed him passionatly on the lips.

I felt so awkward, it reminded me of Johnny and Lola. Then I remembered the date she was setting up for me, I hoped it wasn't someone completely brainless.

When Mandy surfaced from her make out session, she turned to me again. "You should come with, to show Gary you don't need him. How about I set you up with someone?"

By someone I knew she meant a jock, but I didn't say no. "Hey, why not. It's not like I'm seeing anyone."

You go ahead and play your stupid games, Gary Smith.


	12. My Dates

**Chapter 12  
**My Dates

I waited outside the school gates, it was just after 12pm. Like most Saturdays, there was loads of other people were meeting up to hangout. I wasn't just waiting for anyone, I was waiting for my date. You see, yesterday both of my friends decided to set me up on blind dates. Oddly enough, Lola didn't care that Mandy was also setting me up on a blind date this evening. It was 'playing the feild' as she called it. I kinda felt wrong about it, but I needed something to numb the pain I felt. Lola had helped me pick out my outfit, but it wasn't quite right, well it was perfect for her. If you know what I mean. So, Mandy came in and helped. The two of them insulted each other loads, and I knew that as soon as I left they'd beat the crap out of each other.

Eventually we found something suitable; Jeans, the white Aquaberry sweater and some sneakers. I put on a blue jacket over it, to keep me warm. After about ten minutes of waiting, I saw one of the greasers, I'd seen Lola talking to him before. I couldn't remember his name. This was stupid to go on a date with someone and not know his name. He walked over to me.

"Hey Zoe," he said, he nodded at me.

"Hey... urr.." I knew I'd heard it before, I've been attending this school since I was twelve, I should know.

"Lucky. Lucky De Luca."

I blushed, it was so embarrasing that I couldn't remember his name.

Lucky was a really nice guy, we talked the whole time. Lucky, unlike most students, had a strong work ethic. He didn't know what he wanted to do, when he left school, but he'd make sure he got a job. He took me to a pizza place, I insisted we split the bill. It was nice being with him, but something was missing. I felt relaxed and everything was sort of predictable. It lacked excitement. When I spent time with Gary, there was no knowing what he was going to do. Or what would set him off.

At the end of our date Lucky walked me back to the school gates. He muttered something about bikes and some tenements. Then he left, walking in the direction of Bullworth Town.

I didn't have a clue why, but I had to speak to Gary, I had to know once and for all if he felt anything for me. But the huge problem was; where would I have to start looking for him? I walked to the boys dorms, there wasn't anyone around except for a smallish boy sat on the steps. He had a pink shirt on under his Bullworth vest.

"Hey, have you seen Gary?"

The kid didn't look at me, he stared at his feet. He sighed and then said, "He mentioned something about The Hole."

I walked into the main school building, the place was deserted. Not a single prefect or anything. I walked to the janitor's storeroom and opened the door, the room was even damper and dirtier than before. It was unlikely that the janitor would clean it - he didn't do much cleaning in the rest of the school. I walked down the steps that lead to The Hole, the dripping from the pipes wasn't as loud this time. All that could be heard was my footsteps, and as I got closer to The Hole someone talking. I could see Gary pacing in the center of the pit, he was gesturing with his hands as he spoke.

"Friends are for the weak, you are not weak. Love is for brainless idiots.. it makes you weak just like the rest of them. You are strong, you don't care about anyone."

He seemed to repeat the same thing over and over. The repetitiveness reminded me of a animal at a zoo, the way it would pace around it's cage. Doing anything to stop itself from going insane. It made me wonder, was he really mad? Was he judged unfairly by everyone? Was all of this a act to stop everyone from getting close to him?

I didn't stick around to find out, I ran out of the building as fast as I could. He had answered my questions with out even speaking to me. I walked to the carnival to meet Ted, Mandy and who ever my date was. It gave me plenty of time to think about everything. Even though Gary was like a tornado that blew into my life and shook it up, I had gotten what I wanted. I did get more excitement at Bullworth, and I did make some new friends.

I saw Ted and Mandy stood by the ticket booth, I saw Luis with them. He must be my date. I was kinda glad it was him, he was one of the jock boys that I really got on with.

I really enjoyed my date, it was fun. Luis was interesting to, we had something in common - like our dislike for the preps. It was fun playing the games with him and talking, we barely noticed when Ted and Mandy disappeared - we found them later making out near the fortune teller machine. Me and Luis just laughed, it was typical Ted and Mandy.

Ted and Luis walked us back to the girls dorm. As Ted and Mandy said their goodbyes, I knew that he would be sneaking into the girls dorms later.

Sunday was a drag, nothing exciting happened, even cheerleader practise was boring. It was probably because I had so much fun yesterday, so today just had to suck. I was glad when practise was over, so I could go change then hang out in the dorms.

I dumped my pompoms on the floor as soon as I got into my dorm, I was a little tired. There was a teddy bear on my pillow, it had a blue ribbon around it's neck. I laughed.

"Luis," I said, I knew it had to be from him.

Then someone burst out out of mine and Lola's wardrobe.

"I knew you were cheating on me!" Gary yelled at me. He had a psychotic look in his eye.

"You left this bear for me?" I asked, holding it in my hand.

"No, actually it was your boyfriend! I saw you at the carnival," he snapped. He threw a crumpled and slightly torn piece of paper at me.

I smoothed it out and read it.

_I had fun on our date, I hope we can do it again sometime._

_Luis._

"How dare you take a note left for me! You break into the dorms, hide in my wardrobe and yell at me like some raving lunatic, just because I go out on one date with a guy! You are the one who turned on me for no reason. You make out with me on Halloween, then completely blank me out. Then when you do speak to me, you call me a bimbo!" I yelled at him.

I didn't care if anyone heard me.


	13. Unmedicated Rage

So, this chapter, I felt that the two of them had taken a lot of crap from each other and well, both of them needed to argue it out. Sorry it's not as long as the other chapters, but when I tried to make it longer, it felt like I was adding things for the sake of it. Well, enjoy!

Disclaimer - I don't own Bully.

* * *

**Chapter 13  
**Unmedicated Rage

Gary shoved me with his hands. I stumbled a little, my hip collided with the wood. It hurt so much, but I wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of knowing he hurt me.

"You are selfish and just like the rest of them! I give and give.. I get nothing back!" He yelled at me. His eyes had that cold cruel look he had, when bullying someone weaker than him. "You act all friendly with that Gord, after the inbred freaks cheated in The Hole. Don't lie about it, I saw you."

"It was you who followed me.. I knew I wasn't going mad, all along.. that's how you knew where I was all the time," I said. All the things were peicing together now, I realised what I was to him. I was a toy for his sick twisted mind games. I got the courage to shove him back. "I'd have been better off I've have dumped you, when I wanted to."

When I though he was going to hit me, he surprised me. He just laughed at me. "You... dump me? You wish," he mocked. He grabbed my wrist, his grip was tight - too tight. He pulled me closer and whispered, "You think you're in control, but your too weak."

I tried to pull my arm out of his tight grasp, but he wouldn't let go. "Let go!" I threatened.

A smirk spread across his face. "Or what? Are you going to get your boyfriend to beat me up?" He taunted.

I kicked him in the ankle, he wasn't expecting it. It didn't work, because he tightened his grip. Then I elbowed him in the stomach, as he hunched over winded, he released his grip on my wrist. As I made a run for the door, he grabbed my shirt and dragged me to the floor.

"Your not going anywhere! I know you've been talking about me.. I know you hate me," he yelled.

How anyone didn't hear this, I don't know. Another time and the room would be swarming with people; Christy, Mrs Peabody, Ms Philips.. anyone. Because of his comment, I tried to kick him.

"You don't get it do you? I do care about you, a lot!" I said, almost pleading.

Saying that seemed to distract him a little, he probably wasn't expecting it. I turned around and pulled his hair, digging my nails into his scalp. He yelled with pain, I rolled us over and sat on his stomach. I saw something in the corner of my eye, I turned my head and saw a small pill bottle. It must have fell out of his pocket at some point. There wasn't a label on it, it looked like he'd scratched it off.

I turned to face him, looking into his eyes. "What did you take and how many?" As soon as the words left my mouth, I realised I was asking the wrong question. I'd never known him to behave like this before. "How many haven't you taken?"

"Could be one, could be more. Who knows?" He said sarcastically.

I grabbed the bottle and twisted the cap off. He knew what I was going to do, because he squirmed, trying to push me off him. As I got one of the pills out of the bottle, he closed his mouth so I couldn't force him to take it. I pinched his nose, he couldn't hold his breath forever. After about five seconds he opened his mouth and gasped for breath, I let go of his nose and immediately stuffed the pill in his mouth. So he couldn't spit it out, I put my hand over his mouth.

"Take it!" I yelled at him.

He shook his head and made a noise that sounded like "Nu huh!"

At that moment, the door burst open. I quickly turned my head and saw Mrs Peabody stood there. She looked furious, if looks could kill, me and Gary would have died right there. I felt Gary's bottom lip tremble slightly under my hand, he must have swallowed the pill out of shock.

Normally Dr Cabblesnitch's lectures are the same old thing; _Keep your nose clean, or we'll clean it for you. Maybe hard work will straighten you out.._ and so on. But, as me and Gary sat in his office infront of his mahogany desk, I knew it wouldn't be the same old lecture. He just sat there staring at us, like he was waiting for us to speak first. Gary seemed calm, it was just like him. I looked at my hands. The sound of his grandfather clock seemed amplified. _Tick tock, tick tock.. _Like it was laughing at me.

"Dr Crabblesnitch.." I began, but Dr Crabblesnitch raised his hand, so I shut up.

I knew that this would be it.


	14. Last Chance

This one is a little different than the others, because it has a insight into the mind of Gary. Enjoy!

Disclaimer - I don't own Bully.

* * *

**Chapter 14  
**Last Chance

Dr Crabblesnitch looked at Gary then at me. I wished he would just get it over and done with already, shout or do something. The silence was more torture than anything. Gary still remained completely calm, like nothing bothered him. He was staring at something on the headmaster's desk.

The headmaster stood up, he didn't look at us this time. "I am a tolerant man.." He began. I wanted to laugh, he wasn't tolerant. "I listen to people. I have heard plenty about your shenanigans. The two of you seem to have run wild, but I shall stop this before it hits its peak."

His speech carried on for a hour, all of it on the same track. I felt something on my hand, I looked down and Gary had started stroking my hand. I entwined my fingers though his and held his hand. This was the side of Gary I cared about, the side he didn't show often.

Dr Crabblesnitch finished his speech and sat back down. "There have been some serious accusations about you two, and until I find some matching truth behind them, you two are to keep away from each other and attend therapy.

"Therapy?" Me and Gary said in unison. Gary didn't seem quite as calm now, in fact he looked angry.

"I do not want to see you in here again," the headmaster said.

Gary let go of my hand and walked out of the office, I ran after him.

"Gary..." I said.

But he didn't stop, he carried on walking.

... Gary ...

I sat in a familiar office, I'd been here too many times. Crabblesnitch was losing his touch, the amount of times I'd been sent here, you'd think I'd have been dumped in Happy Volts for sure. Dr Bambillo sat in his chair, holding the clipboard and looking at me like he was doing me a huge favour. I seriously don't see how this hypocrite could be the answer to all my problems, when the middle aged weirdo had to open and close the door three times before he sat down. He had a four leaf clover tie pin on his maroon tie. On his desk I could see a lucky rabbit's foot. The guy was as much a nutcase as us 'patients.'

"So, Mr Smith, tell me about school," he said. His pen ready to write down everything I said.

"Well, it's a dump. The teachers act like they're curing cancer or some crap," I replied. He knew my opinions of school, he asked me every single time I came here.

... Zoe ...

I never thought I'd end up here, in therapy probably going to be put on medication as well. Deep down I blamed Gary, if he'd just taken his pills and not gone psycho in my room, then none of this would have happened. Dr Bambillo was a nice man, he made me feel welcome.

"So, Miss Taylor, tell me about school," He said.

"Some of the teachers a nice, some not as much," I replied. I was unsure on what I should say.

... Gary ...

He scribbled down what I had said, he probably had hundreds of copies of that. My opinion of Bullworth never changed.

"How about your friends?"

"Friends? Friends are for the weak, I don't need them." I looked out the window, there was Zoe. She was something; the one thing I could do with out, but the one thing I couldn't keep away from. I didn't have sappy feelings for her or anything. "There is this one girl, she never makes things easy for herself."

... Zoe ...

As he wrote down what I had told him, I looked at my hand. For one second Gary tried to comfort me, it gave me a little hope that he just might feel something for me. It was a long shot, but just maybe he might.

"How about your friends?"

"There's Lola, she's been my bestfriend since the first day of school. We fall out sometimes, but we always get over it. Mandy, I used to completely hate her, but when I got to know her, I really do get along with her." I felt once I started talking, I couldn't stop. I told him all about Russell and the guys, and how guilty I felt for not hanging around with them anymore. After I told him all about my friends, I thought of Gary. "There's this guy, he's completely unpredictable and sometimes I think it would be better if I could avoid him, but I never can."

... Gary ...

I watched the clock, thank god this was almost over. Now he can give me more pills and I can get out of this dump.

"How do you feel, Mr Smith?"

"Fantastic," I said sarcastically. This guy was such a moron.

... Zoe ...

I talked more about Gary, not mentioning his name or getting into too much detail. It felt nice to talk to someone about it. It was a lot harder at Bullworth, in case Christy was lurking around ready to start rumours.

"How do you feel, Miss Taylor?"

"A lot better," I said honestly.

When I left the office, I did feel better about myself. I walked back to the school, thinking about everything I'd told Dr Bambillo. I didn't notice Mr Burton lurking around by the gates wearing sunglasses and a fisherman's hat. Mandy was waiting for me.

"Zoe!" she called to me.

Mr Burton jumped with surprise, he dropped what he was holding. I looked down and saw some girl's underwear, there was a pair that looked just like some I had. Mandy came running over, to see what was up.

"Hey! These are mine!" she said. She held up a pair of panties.

"You pervert!" I yelled and punched him in the head.

I wasn't thinking, I just did it. Mr Burton grabbed my arm, he dragged me towards the main building.

I defiantly wouldn't have to go to therapy this time.


	15. Bye Gary

Thank you to everyone who's reading this, especially thanks to everyone one who has reviewed. There's a time gap in this, I didn't think I needed to write the bit were Zoe meets Jimmy, because we all know how they meet. This isn't the end, I am going to write a sequel. So, I hope you read that to. Enjoy!

Disclaimer - I don't own Bully.

* * *

**Chapter 15  
**Bye Gary

As I sat on the porch, what happened in Crabblesnitch's office seemed to play through my head on a loop. Mr Burton had lied about what happened, when I tried to tell Crabblesnitch that Burton was a total perv, he didn't believe me and expelled me. I couldn't face my friends and left. It's been two days and no sign of them. I suppose they are busy with school, but it would be nice if they could at least try and visit. The one person I wasn't expecting a visit from was Gary, I didn't know if I wanted to see him. Gary was like a tornado, blew into my life, destroyed it and disappeared again. I heard a boy's voice, I looked up and saw a tough looking boy with light brown hair.

"Hey Kid, what you doing around here?"

I wasn't scared of him. "I live here, Scumbag," I retorted.

"Aren't you one of those rich school kids?" He asked, he looked like he was sizing me up.

"Do I look rich? I got expelled," I snapped. I stood up, ready to throw a punch if I had to. I'd taken a lot of crap at Bullworth, I wasn't going to take anymore.

"Yeah?" He nodded as he looked at me, like he was approving of something.

I got up and shoved him. "What do you want?" I demanded.

"Nothing.. Hey, want to hang out?" The boy said.

"Sure, I got nothing better to do," I said.

"I'm Duncan, by the way," he said.

"Zoe," I replied.

He lead me towards the old abandoned power plant, I didn't know why. Most of the time only the townies were allowed in here, or any where near it. I didn't realise until I saw this slightly dark skinned boy with a scar on his face, I'd heard about him. Edgar Munsen, the leader of the townies. He was leaning against the metal gates, he nodded at Duncan.

...

It had been over a year since I joined the townies, and a lot had happened since then. I'd probably seen my old friends a few times, but only if I happened to bump into them around town. I haven't seen Gary at all. He had visited Sky Blues, but was meeting with Edgar, he didn't have time for me.

I sat in the living room waiting. Jimmy had to go back to Bullworth, the place was a battleground, it was all Gary's doing. He mustn't have been taking his meds, I knew the damage this could cause. Then I heard the phone ringing, I picked it up straight away. It was Dr Crabblesnitch, I could hear Jimmy's voice in the background. Dr Crabblesnitch said something about me returning to the academy. I didn't have time to change properly. I was wearing a orange skirt and some knee high boots, I ran up stairs and rummaged through my wardrobe and found my bullworth blouse. I found it right away, because it was the only top I had that I hadn't customised. I pulled it over my white vest and ran out the house.

I stopped long enough to lock the door. I saw a bike opposite my house, I grabbed it and peddled as fast as I could to Bullworth. I never thought I'd have to see this place again, especially inside the gates. The place was calm, too calm. There was a crowd gathered outside the building. Edgar was among them, I saw Johnny, Mandy, Russell, surprisingly Derby Harrington, that little guy Petey and some of the teachers. I ran over to Mandy.

"Where's Jimmy?" I asked her.

"He's still inside, no one's seen him," she replied. She must have known what I was going to say, because she answered before I could ask. "Gary's still inside to."

Jimmy walked out he front door, I ran over to him and wrapped my arms around him. He had restored peace to the school, we kissed. But the happiness was short lived. I heard sirens. My heart sank, when I realised what the logo on the vans was; Happy Volts. Gary was still inside the school. Two orderlies walked through the gates, everyone just stood there shocked but not surprised. By this time the whole school was outside the main building. It was like time had come to a stand still, after everything that had happened I knew Gary wouldn't still have a place at this school.

When the orderlies dragged the scarred sociopath out of the main building, he was struggling, but he didn't say a word. Each orderlie had hold of one of his arms. I just couldn't stand there and watch. Jimmy had his arm around my waist, he looked happy to see Gary like this. I pushed him away and ran towards Gary - Jimmy didn't follow me. I found out much later that Mandy had stopped him.

I placed my hands either side of Gary's face and whispered; "Gary, it's me.. Zoe."

He stopped struggling and looked me right in the eyes, he looked afraid. "I'm weak.." he whispered back.

Out of shock, I let go of him. The orderlies dragged him out of my life. I remembered the time I had seen him pacing in the hole, something like that was hard to forget. He liked me back, he honestly did.

At that moment, I actually cried.


End file.
